1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processor, an image formation device, an image processing method, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
According to a known technique, input image data represented by pixels with M (M≧3) gradations are converted to output image data represented with pixels with 2 gradations, through an error diffusion process.